Afternoon Sweets
by Angelic Thrall
Summary: Sort of a PWP, Sara and Setsuna meet after school and Sara drags him off for ice cream. Warning: Fluff


Afternoon Sweets  
  
Introduction: I have to give credit to my dear friend Chrissy on this fanfic, simply because it wasn't a fanfic to begin with. It was a Role- play log that I changed, and he played Setsuna, so basically almost everything Setsuna does he wrote. So half of this is his too!  
  
  
  
The petite blonde swung her legs over the knee-high fence, pulling herself over the object slowly. Her long hair lay in curls around her shoulders in back, over the blue and white school uniform, the skirt falling cutely a few inches above her knees, the plane white shoes making squeaking noises on the ground as she ran.  
  
The golden mane trailed after her, flying out with the breeze as a small hand flew out, grabbing one of the swing set's bar, making her twirl around it for a moment. Leaning against the cold metal she took a deep and needed air of breath, looking at the watch on her wrist. Five thirty...only a few minutes late.  
  
Looking around slowly, blue eyes wide and filled with a child's innocence, she smiled widely, breathing out a sigh. Her eyes caught a few of the older people she knew, Kira was there with his group of people, and then some others she thought she recognized. No Setsuna though...oh if he had gotten into another fight she would kill him. Her older brother should know by now not to get in fights.  
  
Unknown by his younger sister, Setsuna walked slowly down the street, his head tilted downward, gray eyes watching the sidewalk as it passed beneath him. What slight breeze there was ruffled gently through his bangs, sending parts of his flaxen hair dancing in the soft wind. No blood marred his face, nor stained the perfect white of the collared he often wore. No; he had not been in a fight. So Sara would have no reason to be mad. She could just keep on smiling, keep on laughing. and maybe it was the thought of her, happy and playing, spinning as she so often did, that made his pace quicken.  
  
His hands were stuffed into the furthest depths of his pockets, even as he now moved to a jog. He was late; he knew it. Something had kept him, after school. even after all of the kids had left; he waited outside, starring at the windows until they became dark. Hurrying now though, he could see the park come into view up ahead, see the bright and joyful form of his sister. By the swings, as usual. She loved to fly... Taking one hand out from his pocket, he reached out, waving to her slightly, " Sara!"  
  
Sara spun on her heels, blue eyes alert as she peered around before falling on Setsuna, " Big brother!" She laughed, the golden colored wisps hanging in her eyes and face in loose, soft curls. Lifting her own hand she waved it frantically, the other releasing the cold metal bar before she took off to a run. As usual, she was quick, very quick, and never faltered in her steps, rarely tripping. One would get used to running if all you did was run to make sure your brother didn't get into a fight.  
  
Stopping in front of him, hands placed on her hips, her eyes ran over his form, from his feet to his head; inspecting him. " You have no right to be happy, Setsuna! You're late! Which means I only have a little while to be with you till Mother will get worried." She pouted, but remained to have a pretty firm disposition, her head straight as well as her posture.  
  
Shaking her head, which only caused more currents of gold to fall in her view and cover her like some blanket made of pure sunshine, she frowned slightly, sighing. " Setsuna...you really shouldn't be late You know." Glancing down to the earth beneath both of them, she kicked at it softly, marring the white design of her shoes.  
  
Setsuna blinked at her for a moment, that vacant expression becoming something more; something whole as she scolded him. Smiling down at her, he put his arms out, placing them at her sides, and for just a moment, forgetting about the world or any of its faces as he picked her up, spinning her once through the air and laughing lightly before letting her feet once more rest upon the ground.  
  
Letting go of her now, he brought a hand up and through his hair, pushing it back for a moment before it came sprawling back to its original position. " I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be late." He turned his head to the side now, letting his gaze drift off to the other residents of the park. Kira was there, his back slumped against a tree and his expression bored. He frowned slightly, wishing somehow that for once, nobody he knew was anywhere except for miles away from Sara and him. He couldn't help it. even if Kira was his best friend.  
  
Breaking out into a fit of laughter, Setsuna's younger sister looped her arms around him while being spun, giggling with child like glee. When placed down, her hair came down as well in flair of yellow, falling around her in a haze.  
  
Brushing it back annoyingly, mimicking her brother almost she giggled some more, the sound something sweet and purely innocent. Opening her mouth to say something, she paused, turning her eyes slowly to follow Setsuna's gaze, eyeing Kira who in return, seemed to notice their eyes and lifted his own.  
  
A smirk and he flipped his own hand through the unruly ebony strands before pushing his form off the wall and leaving. Sara smiled slightly at the absence of Kira, even though she did rather like the boy.  
  
How couldn't she? Setsuna cared for him alot...and he had often saved him from being badly hurt, she owed him tremendously for that. Returning her gaze to the taller figure in front of her, her hands slid out, grasping his arm and pulling it as she started to walk away from the park, " Let's get ice cream, big brother...you're paying!"  
  
Setsuna though had still been watching he spot where Kira had once sat, eyeing it with complete raptness as if his friend still rest there, unchanged, when he felt the tug at his arm.  
  
Momentarily stunned, he let himself be led along by his younger sister, who was giggling and running in her same youthful, almost infantile way. But when she looked back at him, her hair fling about her like so many vines of the purest gold, and she beamed at him, giving way to another bout of cheerful laughter, he smiled lightly to her, nodding, and thereby, agreeing to pay.  
  
Catching up to her quickened step, but still allowing her to tug him along somewhat like a broken rag doll behind here, they soon found their way to a truck that was only a little ways away from the park. Stopping, halfway out of breath, he felt Sara let go of his arm, allowing him the freedom now to reach back into his pocket, pulling out his wallet.  
  
" I want...that!" The blonde was happy, that was evident enough in her joy filled eyes and features. But it was most noticeable in her voice as she raised her now free hand, pointing to one of the signs on the side of the truck that showed a picture of a cone with ice cream on top, dipped in chocolate and hardened. The man nodded, smiling at the young girl before he turned to get the object of food for her.  
  
Giggling again, she stepped back to wait, tapping her fingers on her arms that had folded across her chest. It was odd, to be out and about on the streets still in her school uniform. But she had stayed after for more art lessons, and therefore, had a very good reason.  
  
Glancing sideways at her brother, she smiled more before letting her arms fall from around herself. Reaching up, which really meant standing on her tiptoes; she ruffled the flaxen hair cutely. Bringing her hand down, a flash of red caught her eye. Ah, yes...the ring. She'd forgotten putting it in the morning, but now she remembered.  
  
The fake jewel sparkled brightly, and a warm smile appeared on her lips once more as she studied it, remembering everything that went along with the plastic object that would always mean so much more then any diamonds or rubies ever could.  
  
Reaching out, after giving an annoyed look, which really wasn't so very annoyed, at Sara, Setsuna shook his head and took the ice cream the man held patiently. Placing down the exact money he turned, taking a bite out of the sweet food.  
  
" Setsuna! That's mine big brother!" Pouting, Sara quickly caught up with Setsuna, hitting him on the arm before taking back the ice cream and nibbling at the hardened chocolate.  
  
Shaking his head and laughing a little, Setsuna slid an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. " I should get you back to Mother's."  
  
Nodding, Sara sighed before going back to the treat she held, licking at the white cream beneath the chocolate. " I'll play for tomorrows ice cream."  
  
" You're going to get fat if we get ice cream every day, you know." Setsuna murmured, casting a glance down to his younger sister.  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Sara giggled the cute giggle she always gave, and the one Setsuna had come to look forward to every day. 


End file.
